I'll fall for you
by Rubystein
Summary: "Quizá lo que más le costó aceptar del duelo fue que Sherlock muriera cuando en la incertidumbre sobre los muchos sentimientos confusos, advirtiera la revelación de un enamoramiento inevitable del que hoy se lamenta hondamente jamás haber declarado al detective consultor. Ni siquiera en el último momento..." One-Shot.


_**I'll fall for you.**_

_**-Rubystein.**_

* * *

_"Para que nada nos separe que nada nos una".  
__**-Pablo Neruda.**_

* * *

_«… Es una forma de lidiar con el duelo. Quizá no la más conveniente al fin y al cabo pero al menos ya es un progreso.»_ Calificó la terapeuta. John asintió con la cabeza. Ya hacia un rato que le oía, como si fuese a través de una niebla, y cada vez le tomaba con menos importancia a lo que le estuviese diciendo.

_«No puedo escribir sobre eso.»_

* * *

Desde la muerte del detective, John evitaba desde un principio pasar cerca de St. Barts; y de ser posible así, el resto de su vida. Pero por alguna razón ignota, durante las últimas semanas terminó regresando al otro extremo de la calle para contemplar la fachada. El exiguo paso de los pasantes y a la misma cornisa clave que vio vivo por última vez a Sherlock. Cuando su voz grave, culposa y entrecortada llegó hasta él a través del móvil, llorando pidió disculpas al haberle engañado creando una mentira como Moriarty y por aquella elaborada falacia.

Y entonces saltó al vacío. Precipitándose a plomo contra el pavimento, con el interior de sus sesos esparcidos sobre un charco de oscura sangre cubriendo la acera y muriendo al instante. Recuerdo que al rubio jamás le abandonó.  
_  
«Nadie podría ser así de inteligente.»_

_«Tú podrías.»_

Por un momento estuvo absolutamente seguro que en cualquier instante aparecería Sherlock saliendo del edificio con evidencia nueva y hasta partes humanas para estudio, protestando por irse a casa ya mismo.

La imagen del moreno cruzó las puertas, viéndose más atildado y apuesto que antes. John distinguió en la clara imagen al edificio y la gente detrás, como en un cristal coloreado. Era nítido pero traslúcido, desde el negro gabán hasta la camisa, la piel… a excepción hecha de los ojos que mantuvieron su mirada lúcida. Lo irónico es que en cierta manera la visión de su fijar lo volvía transparente a él. Tal cual lo supo hacer en vida, al ir indagando hasta el más mínimo detalle del talante de cualquiera para saber su historia.

* * *

La recuperación de su ánimo regresó poco a poco con Mary. Antes ya le había relatado maravillas sobre los casos que habían llevado juntos, sin darle importancia a la propia infamia de Sherlock Holmes. A esta altura ya había pasado el duelo y en su momento había llorado bastante… en privado, claro está. Solo que John sabía que en la imagen traslúcida de su compañero no solo estaba involucrado su deseo de reencontrarse.

_«Lo que pasa es que aún lo extrañas.» _Dijo ella, dirigiéndose a John con un gentil y curvado gesto, que quiso ser el desahogo que buscaba. Y admitió para sí mismo que Sherlock estaba muerto y no habría forma de volverle a ver de nuevo. Por el resto de las cosas, el futuro estaba con ella y no con lo que quedó en una nota de despedida telefónica. Otra parte de él sabía que no.

Se sintió culpable al no haberle detenido, pensando en lo mucho que le echa en falta. Quizá lo que más le costó aceptar del duelo fue que Sherlock muriera cuando en la incertidumbre sobre los muchos sentimientos confusos, advirtiera la revelación de un enamoramiento inevitable del que hoy se lamenta hondamente jamás haber declarado al detective consultor. Ni siquiera en el último momento.

Se sintió doblemente culpable cuando los brazos de Mary le rodearon el cuello.

* * *

Igual, como en las pasadas ocasiones después de su turno, fue a pasar por St. Barts para esperar a la imagen de Sherlock. Como siempre, a la misma hora él salía por la puerta dedicándole una mirada incierta y al bajar de la acera al caminar a su encuentro, este se borraba totalmente de la realidad. Desapareciendo en el vacío de la calle que separaba a John del traslucido Sherlock.

Mientras que la mayoría se temía lo peor del estado de su salud mental, era Mary la que le escuchaba atenta cuando decidía hablarle del espejismo. Le cuestionaba si lo había visto diferente, o qué expresión tenía; las preguntas las formulaba sin burla e ironía. Pura curiosidad. Luego reían largo y tendido, porque siempre terminaba recordando una anécdota ridícula.

_«Era todo lo inteligente que te puedas imaginar, pero no sabía que la tierra orbitaba alrededor del sol.»_

A tres años después del incidente, habituado a una vida sin sonatas compuestas a las cuatro de la madrugada, persecuciones ni resolución de crímenes, él y Mary tenían planes a futuro de comprometerse. La rutina de observación sobre el espejismo no terminó.

Esta vez demoró en aparecer. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo asomó desde la puerta con una sonrisa. Pero no la sarcástica que le conocían de toda la vida, sino la que era solamente de John.

Quizá desde el momento en el que se conocieron en el laboratorio del edificio encontró agradablemente extraño el rostro del detective. Le daba la impresión de que cada parte se expresaba por separado, que incluso los afilados pómulos parecían mantener movimiento aparte. Tiempo atrás le pareció absurda la razón de que una persona como Sherlock, que no podía sino desenvolverse solamente en expresiones casi forzadas o antinaturales, cambiara en gran medida luego del incidente de Baskerville sus expresiones hacia él. Que finalmente le sonriera solamente a él con una expresividad más humana. Como ahora antes de volver a desaparecer.

El resto de la semana Sherlock no volvió a hacer acto de presencia en las puertas de St. Barts. John no se sintió ni afligido, nostálgico o alegre. Recibió un mensaje de Mary con el que acordaron distraerse un rato bajo los castaños de las avenidas por el centro de Londres y después a cenar. El fin de semana tenía concurridas las calles conforme caminaban. Los jóvenes pasaban gritoneando, los ejecutivos caminaban a toda prisa sin despegarse del móvil, los trabajadores terminaban la jornada. Divisó a Mary a lo lejos, que avanzó entre el tráfico de gente hasta a él y ella le besó como saludo. Acto que ya era por demás normal en su rutina.

Sintiéndose en un ambiente extraño, John se dio cuenta de que les observaban, pero eso era lógico con respecto en donde se encontraban. Al girarse se topó con la imagen transparente del detective que le miró con una sonrisa, con la única que era para él; Se dio cuenta que Sherlock ya no iba a volver más. Porque él le conoció como a nadie más y en ese instante nunca estuvo más seguro, que aquel hombre que saltó hacia su muerte por amor, había cumplido al final con una última misión.


End file.
